Nothing important
by AmiRoar
Summary: I'm just trying this out. See if it works. Don't mind me.
1. Chapter 1

I follow that man out of the bar. A rapist. Good. He doesn't deserve to live then. But still, guilt came to me but I quickly squash it.

I don't need it. It was useless. After all, I am an evil creature. A creature that doesn't have an afterlife. A creature who craves for blood. A creature that everyone is scare of.

A vampire.

The rapist steps was quick. An urgent matter, maybe? Or he found another young woman -his next target- perhaps? He doesn't know that his life will end tonight. I saw him glancing back. His eyes were suspicious of me. Looks like I was caught. He then disappear in to a dark alley. Wrong move for him but at least it will be quick and easy for me.

When I turn to that alley, he was holding a pocket knife. I stop my movement, letting him take me in. Then he speak, the same question that my victim would ask.

"Who are you?", he said with a threatening voice. I was right. I kept my expression neutral but I didn't answer. Why not? Because it would mean nothing in the end. I took five step towards him, forcing him to back up. I didn't want anyone to see me drink from him. They would be horrified. Then I have to kill that person who watch me.

Then he would ask me what do I want or what am I doing or what is my problem. But again, I wouldn't answer. I took another ten steps towards him. He backs up again. This distance is enough I suppose.

Right now he was shaking terribly of fear. "What do you want, man?", he ask me, this time with fear in his voice.

Then, with an inhuman speed, I grab both of his wrist, force him to a wall and swiftly bit his throat and drink his blood. In about thirty seconds I was finish. Then I throw his corpse in to the garbage and close it.

That was when I heard a whimpering. I look around me and saw a girl. She was petite, a high school student with long brown hair and spectacles. With the shock that was shown on her face, I know what she saw. A monster drinking the blood of a man.

I crouch towards her, ready to kill. She could see that her life was about to end however she didn't make a move to run or scream. Instead, she just froze.

_I am sorry. I must keep my existence a secret, _I thought grimly. But before I could do anything, a voice called out.

"Annie! Where are you Annie? Annie!"

The voice was close to this place. Then the girl –Annie– glance back. Slowly, she took a step back. Her eyes was on me. I could do nothing now. If I kill the girl, the pedestrian would notice me since she was near to the side walk. But even if I let her go, After that, it would be a chaos.

Like her, I step back until I was in the shadow. After making sure I disappear, she ran to the safe side.


	2. Chapter 2

I follow that man out of the bar. A rapist. Good. He doesn't deserve to live then. But still, guilt came to me but I quickly squash it.

I don't need it. It was useless. After all, I am an evil creature. A creature that doesn't have an afterlife. A creature who craves for blood. A creature that everyone is scare of.

A vampire.

The rapist steps was quick. An urgent matter, maybe? Or he found another young woman -his next target- perhaps? He doesn't know that his life will end tonight. I saw him glancing back. His eyes were suspicious of me. Looks like I was caught. He then disappear in to a dark alley. Wrong move for him but at least it will be quick and easy for me.

When I turn to that alley, he was holding a pocket knife. I stop my movement, letting him take me in. Then he speak, the same question that my victim would ask.

"Who are you?", he said with a threatening voice. I was right. I kept my expression neutral but I didn't answer. Why not? Because it would mean nothing in the end. I took five step towards him, forcing him to back up. I didn't want anyone to see me drink from him. They would be horrified. Then I have to kill that person who watch me.

Then he would ask me what do I want or what am I doing or what is my problem. But again, I wouldn't answer. I took another ten steps towards him. He backs up again. This distance is enough I suppose.

Right now he was shaking terribly of fear. "What do you want, man?", he ask me, this time with fear in his voice.

Then, with an inhuman speed, I grab both of his wrist, force him to a wall and swiftly bit his throat and drink his blood. In about thirty seconds I was finish. Then I throw his corpse in to the garbage and close it.

That was when I heard a whimpering. I look around me and saw a girl. She was petite, a high school student with long brown hair and spectacles. With the shock that was shown on her face, I know what she saw. A monster drinking the blood of a man.

I crouch towards her, ready to kill. She could see that her life was about to end however she didn't make a move to run or scream. Instead, she just froze.

_I am sorry. I must keep my existence a secret, _I thought grimly. But before I could do anything, a voice called out.

"Annie! Where are you Annie? Annie!"

The voice was close to this place. Then the girl –Annie– glance back. Slowly, she took a step back. Her eyes was on me. I could do nothing now. If I kill the girl, the pedestrian would notice me since she was near to the side walk. But even if I let her go, After that, it would be a chaos.

Like her, I step back until I was in the shadow. After making sure I disappear, she ran to the safe side.


End file.
